


Good Night, Kiyo

by orphan_account



Series: Knowing Amami [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Holding Hands, Korekiyo's second oh moment, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sort Of, anyway, because I'm scared of her tbh, he told himself he wouldn't fall for Rantaro and yet, i care them, if you haven't guessed already sister doesn't exist, such scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ the title is supposed to be play on with that one kid's book, Kiyo is fine ]You doze off, and wake up to an epiphany of sorts.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Knowing Amami [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655719
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Good Night, Kiyo

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? You got it right:  
> Still gay
> 
> Sister doesn't exist because I'm scared of her and I don't feel comfy writing about her so ✌️ please don't comment about her ✌️

You find yourself running into Amami far more often. You suppose that that’s what knowing others more deeply entails. When the tense atmosphere finally leaves the group for the first time, Akamatsu proposes a small party. You’ve never enjoyed parties for the party, but for the mere observational opportunity. You decide to join their fun just for once.

It’s held in the gaming room, where you’ve probably spent the least amount of time. You don’t like video games, and the room is always too chilly. You spend a total of maybe ten minutes there before retreating. Iruma makes a snide remark about how parties weren’t your thing, and how you probably “preferred it in private”. 

You made the wise decision of shooting her a look and ignoring her comment. She burst into laughter, and you heard the cackling all the way down the hallway.

You check the dining hall, on the off chance that Amami may be there. You can’t see him there, so you assume he isn’t. You make sure to keep an eye out for the one person who didn’t know their Ultimate as you walk. 

Heading back to your dorm sounds nice, you think, but it also sounds just so boring. Iruma wasn’t wrong, you don’t like partying, and parties aren’t your thing. Again, you only ever went for the observational aspects. You never enjoyed the brash music they always played, or the flashing lights. While this wasn’t that type of paty, you’d already observed all you wanted to for that day, and it was getting mundane.

You're not quite sure what to do with yourself, so you default to simply wandering the campus. You didn't expect anybody to follow you, really, or even take note that you left. 

(A stupid assumption, considering Iruma's loud comment)

You're not sure how long you've spent in your head, but you eventually end up outside in the small field. Can you even really call it a field? It seems much more like a courtyard. A pathway with large grassy sections. You'll figure out what to call it if you make it out of here. 

You pass an odd looking stone, but pay it no mind. You sit in the grass, and after a short deliberation, flop backward. Flop is such an unceremonious word, but you can't find it in yourself to care. The sky looks off, almost dirty and fake. It's probably just your mood, though. 

You shut your eyes and exhale. This is much more peaceful than inside, you decide. You'll have to come out here more often. You must have dozed off, because when you open your eyes again, it's much darker out, and someone is leaning over you slightly.

Ah. So Amami must have noticed your absence. He smiles down at you and holds a hand out. 

"Good morning, sleepy," He says. You roll your eyes and take his hand.

He pulls you up, and neither of you seem to notice that you're both not letting go. 

"It's evening."

"Technically night. Announcement went off earlier."

"How much earlier?"

"About three hours."

Your eyes widen just a smidgen. "And why did no one think to find me then?"

There's a bit of a pause, and through your years of human study, you recognize the slight change in Amami's expression. A small hint of a face you'd make when you've been caught, you think. It's almost amusing.

"Well?" You prod. He gives in.

"They already knew I was out here waiting for you to wake up," His other hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck as he smiles and the caught look amplifies somewhat.

You nod with a small smile of your own. With your mask, you've always thought it would be hidden easily, and yet—

"Hey, it got you to smile."

It's your turn to make a face, but this time it's one of shock. You hear that amazing laugh again, and you can't help but melt somewhat back into a smile.

(Amazing? And since when have laughs made you smile? You aren't sure, but you also are. You know what's happening. You just need to stop it before something bad happens)

You force the smile back down into your resting face, and when he's done laughing, Amami almost pouts. "Aw, your smile's gone."

"And how can you tell? I could very well be smiling to the heavens right now. You cannot see my mouth."

"But I can see your eyes," You cannot believe you forgot you had eyes. How in the world, you ask every deity you've learned of, did you _forget_ you had _eyes_? How did you forget that eyes showed just as much emotion, if not more than the rest of a face? How could you?

And he laughs again, and you're not sure what expression you're making now. Probably something akin to awe. Who knew? Not you.

"Come on, I think you're still mostly asleep," He begins leading you back to the dorms with the hand you still haven't noticed neither of you have let go of. You regain your composure and walk with him now, instead of following him.

You simply hum in agreement. You are not mostly asleep in the slightest; if anything, you're wide awake. You choose to let him believe that the small moment was due to tiredness.

When you reach your dorm, he turns to you and smiles again.

"Sleep well, Shinguuji."

You're not sure why you say it, but with a calm and even voice you reply with, "Korekiyo is fine."

Amami sort of pauses for a moment, and then his smile is back.

"Then you can call me Rantaro. Now go get some sleep, Sleepy-Kiyo." 

You kind of just nod at him. Rantaro. And he looks at you fondly.

"Your eyes are very nice, you know," He smiles a little wider before squeezing your hand and finally letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

He heads across the short distance between your dorms and he's inside of his own room before you can think of a response. You wave at nothing.

You come to your senses, shaking your head. You head into your own room, going through your usual routine of locking the door, barricading it, and then changing into night clothes. 

You think back to the first night you held a conversation with Ama—Rantaro. As you lay down, you hold your hand up a little. When was the last time someone wasn't afraid to touch you? You drop your arm across your eyes and smile to yourself.

_Oh, Shinguuji, you promised yourself you wouldn't fall._


End file.
